


Petals For Your Heart

by MatchaMochi



Series: Lance Dish Time [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, M/M, basically keith is crushing on big brothers best friend, flowers in abundance, fluffs also in abundance, older!Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaMochi/pseuds/MatchaMochi
Summary: 'He spies Lance from his room, his window giving him a view of the neighbour’s lawn. Lance is doing somersaults while Shiro laughs at him when he hits his head on the fence with a loud ‘Bang!’ Keith’s breath hitches but he hears Lance laughing too and he sighs in relief. Gives out a small smile.'-Or, how many more flowers does Keith have to give til Lance gets it??
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Lance Dish Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675384
Comments: 8
Kudos: 151





	Petals For Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Klance this time, and I just wanted to write something funny and ridiculous honestly. 'tell me tell me' by m-flo gave me the vibe for this lolll enjoy!

He falls in love the moment Lance says,

“ _Hey brat, wanna go to the arcade?_ ”

He’s barely over five, Lance just turned eleven. He doesn’t even have his own _phone_ , so he scowls at him but takes his hand too, big and warm in his. Lance has a mischievous grin that turns sharper under the lowlights, his eyes are piercing like it’s seeing right through him.

They shoot zombies and they dance, they win prizes and they shoot balls into hoops and Lance never once let his hand go. Keith remembers it being one of the best nights of his life.

They get scolded when Shiro called Lance in though, and Keith is quiet, but his older brother pats his head and wipes his tears away when their parents didn’t let him leave his room for a week.

He spies Lance from his room, his window giving him a view of the neighbour’s lawn. Lance is doing somersaults while Shiro laughs at him when he hits his head on the fence with a loud ‘ _Bang!_ ’ Keith’s breath hitches but he hears Lance laughing too and he sighs in relief. Gives out a small smile.

-

-

Crushing on your brother’s best friend is harder when your brother _knows_ about it-

“I’m walking with Lance to school today, do you want to join us, Keith?”

He’s smiling at him innocently, but he knows that glint in his eyes any day. Shiro is the absolute _worst,_

He shrugs.

 _“_ Sure. _”_

They always walk together after that, Shiro holding his hand and in the end, they’ll part ways as both Lance and his brother go to their own schools while he has to go to kindergarten.

He musters up his courage one day; gathers the little flowers he found outside his classroom and tied it with his favourite red ribbon. The next day he runs up to Lance and shoves them at his chest, his messy black hair puffs up and his face is flushed as he yells,

“Please marry me!”

There’s a moment of silence before he hears a choking sound from beside them, and Shiro is gasping quietly to himself, trying to hold himself from laughing, “ _I’m sorry, it’s just- oh my god-_ ” he stifles a giggle. Lance is still frozen, gaping at him and clutching the small batch of flowers at his chest, “Um,”

He smiles and Keith glares at him when he ruffles his hair,

“I’m _honoured_ kid really. But maybe ask again when we’re all grown up eh?”

When was that even? He can’t wait that long! People are going to look at Lance and think _they_ can marry him first.

“But- but I-”

Lance pinches his nose and relents, his smile turning soft,

“Hey there, it’s okay. Why don’t we go to the arcade this weekend?”

He sniffs, kicks Shiro at the knee before running off.

“ _Ow,_ Keith what the-”

-

-

He’s in middle school when Lance gets his own car in high school. Before Lance used to pick both him and Shiro up but now that Shiro started hanging out with his boyfriend, Keith gets to sit on the front seat with Lance.

He gets to see how the sun shines down from the window, illuminating Lance’s figure, gets to hear all about Lance’s day, how he wanted to go in engineering, how he has so many siblings in his house that it’s a relief to get out sometimes. Keith doesn’t talk much but he tells Lance bits and pieces of his life at school.

He gets into fights a lot- ‘ _Keith, you gotta turn that frown, upside-down man!_ ’

He likes maths, and he thinks he wants to be a pilot when he grows up- ‘ _Keith, I can’t relate because I absolutely hate maths- Shut up! I know, I know, an engineer who hates maths?? The blasphemy! But if you still think so then don’t let anyone stop you,_ ’

He has some friends, but not that many, - ‘ _And you hold on to them tight you hear me? They’re the ones who matter, in the end._ ’

Keith is infuriated to realise one day, as he’s staring at himself in the mirror, that he hasn’t gotten over his stupid crush for Lance. Not really.

He stomps over to the florist the day before Valentines, and after Lance drops him off to school the next day, he holds it out to Lance like it’ll literally kill him if Lance won’t take it,

“For you.”

Lance is doing that gaping thing with his mouth again. It’s very distracting.

“Um, Keith? Wha-”

“It’s. It’s for you. Take it.” He feels heat rising at his cheeks and his heart feels like it's bursting out of his chest.

Lance scrambles to take the flowers from his hands when Keith’s glare starts to turn menacing, “I-I mean, Keith? What is this for? I’m not graduating yet-”

 _‘You idiot!’_ He wants to say, “Its Valentines.” He bites out instead.

Lance must’ve seen something in his face because he frowns before sniffing the roses a bit. He smiles at Keith but there’s something strained there. Keith doesn’t want to know. He can find out later, he’s already late for class.

So, he dashes off before he could hear anything from Lance.

-

“Keith I’m sorry but I’m seeing someone else right now.”

“Oh.”

The sun glares down at him, heat at his back, making his neck sweat.

“Alright.”

Keith doesn’t go with Lance to school anymore. He prefers to walk instead, the heat inside that beat-up Hilux had always been a bit too stifling anyway.

-

-

Keith hits his growth spurt after Shiro and Lance got accepted in a university miles away from their town. He starts to take fencing outside of his usual classes. He doesn’t know if he wants to be a pilot anymore.

Lance and his brother visit sometimes, but Keith had always stayed to the side, eyeing them from the periphery. Their conversations are stilted and often awkward. It’s not like they have anything common to talk about.

Keith knows this is untrue, he’s purposely shutting Lance out. He has a bad habit of keeping grudges, and he doesn’t want to admit that he’s still hurt from that time years ago when he’d hoped so much for something more.

None of it matters in the end when on a Saturday afternoon, Lance catches him practising his fencing outside. He oohs and aahs at him while crowding in his space, insisting Keith to show him how he’d fight in a tournament.

“Come on Keith, I’m not _that_ old-”

So, he does. And he really can’t remember the last time he’d laughed this much. Teaching Lance how to stand properly, snickering at him when he trips on air. It’s like they’ve never parted.

Keith has Lance’s phone number which Shiro gave in cases of emergency. He paces around in his room for two hours before he sends out a random text to Lance. He certainly did _not_ gasp when he hears his phone beep with a reply. Tries to calm his beating heart and smooth down his hair (even though he knows there’s no one else that could see) and replies back to Lance.

‘ _Be cool, be cool._ ’

He’s plenty cool, it’s not his fault he snorts in laughter when Lance sends him dumb memes.

-

They talk until he’s yawning and he’s zoning in an out of sleep. About their life now, about dreams and disasters, about when they can next meet. Maybe it’s his exhausted brain, but just before he slips into slumber, he sends out a red rose.

There is no reply from Lance until the next morning.

-

-

He gets in a university with a scholarship for fencing and his heart thumps louder when Lance exclaims how tall he’s gotten. They’re the same height now actually. He’s leaner now, muscles more defined, hair that kind of messy everyone seemed to like.

He’s not the only one with admirers anyway. Shiro laughs at him about dragging Lance to the gym every day but it certainly worked out well for them. Worse for Keith since he has to suffer analysing the exact definition of Lance’s bicep and the curve of his ass, but no one needs to know about that.

Lance wears _glasses_ when he works, blueprints laid out on a large table, rulers and pencils scattered everywhere. He also has the beginnings of a stubble growing and Keith feels himself short-circuits because that? That’s just not fair.

They still text over phone, and Keith revels in the familiarity of it.

He shares an apartment with Shiro now since both of their university were close by and Keith has his own motorcycle. So, he blinks when Shiro tells him that he’s going out on a post-breakup drinking with Lance that night. Shiro quirks an eyebrow at him and smiles, “Want to come with?”

Keith stills, remembers the sun shining on his back. Such an overwhelming heat.

“No, it’s fine.”

“You sure?”

He doesn’t want it to be anything. He wants it to be something. He doesn’t know.

He just wants Lance to want _him_ for who he is not as something to distract him with.

It’s fine. He’ll text Lance, and he’ll support however he can, but he really can’t do it tonight.

“Yeah.”

-

-

Lance has been acting distant lately.

His replies always come a bit later than usual, he hesitates, for a moment, before he talks with Keith. His arm doesn’t go over his shoulders anymore, the little touches gone as if- as if _he knows_ and Keith has a whole panic session in his room before he stomps outside and has a tantrum session in his fencing class. Everyone steers clear of him, the coach barks at him to cool off and run ten suicides around the field.

It takes two days before Keith is shouting angrily at the door for not closing properly before Shiro puts his foot down.

“Keith,” he sighs, “I can’t say for Lance but I know he cares a lot about you.” He finishes it off with a flourish while he’s cooking their dinner, sauce lining up in a graceful pattern,

“There’s a flower shop near the gym I always go.”

It doesn’t even need to be a question. Keith already made up his mind the moment Shiro said ‘flower’.

-

-

This is the last one, he promises himself. He’s going to stop after this, maybe live in a cave somewhere. Where Lance-related thoughts couldn’t invade his mind. His gloves felt particularly sweaty suddenly after he bought the roses. His hair tied back sticks uncomfortably to his skin as he stands outside Lance’s room.

‘ _Just do it, be cool. It’s not like you haven’t done this before,_ ’

He takes a deep breath, clutches the flower to his chest for dear life, raises his hand to knock on the door-

Right before it opens, blue violets bursting out of the edges.

Keith stares at Lance in shock, eyes widening. Lance stares at Keith, mouth opening and closing like a fish.

“Keith? That was quick. Uh, I mean,”

He tries to speak at the same time too,

“Lance, I wanted to- these were, well,”

They stare at each other some more.

Lance breaks it first by smiling softly, beaming at Keith, like the hot, hot sun. He holds out the flowers to Keith and says, “This is for you.” like it’s something precious.

Keith has no words. He just nods dumbly taking them and shoving the roses he has on his other hand to Lance’s face. Lance laughs at him in reply, before he nuzzles the roses closer, closing his eyes as he inhales its sweet scent.

Keith shakes his head. _Unbelievable._

“How long?”

“Quite some time.”

“You _idiot,_ ”

“We’re _both_ idiots, just so you know.”

“Shut _up_ and take me to dinner!”

They eat at Keith’s favourite restaurant, and got drunk at the bar Lance always frequents, and after, days after, they kiss and kiss like they couldn’t get enough of it. Like they’re both thinking: ‘ _Fucking finally,_ ’ and Keith smiles so wide Lance couldn’t resist pinching his cheeks for it. Keith buys a single rose every time they go out as a joke (but it’s not really, he’s just a big sap).

Lance keeps each and everyone in his room, and its sweet scent accompanies them, as they sleep soundly together in his bed.

- _fin-_

**Author's Note:**

> dis bois r so dumb urgh I love them so much-
> 
> Thnks for reading!
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/crazydurians)! and check out my other [fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaMochi/works) too! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated!


End file.
